


Dreams of the Shadows

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dream of chaos. Blood that rains down from a sky of fire. Shadows that dance in the sun light, bathed in red. Those not from the darkness kneeling before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition] - fem!Barty Jr/Bellatrix

Bartemia crossed the room to the balcony where Bellatrix stood, leaning against the railing as her dark eyes moved over the gardens below. "Enjoying the view?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the woman's thin waist, resting her chin on Bella's shoulder.

"Hardly," Bellatrix sneered, eyes raising past the tall black fence to the forest and mountains beyond. It seemed as if her gaze burned straight through the rock to the city beyond even that. As if she could see the muggles walking along the streets, like a plague of locusts crawling all over the stones, so close to the hidden streets of their own world.

"We'll take it back." Bartemia assured her.

"Take it all back and burn them to the ground," Bellatrix growled, eyes flashing in the light of the dying sun.

Bartemia kissed the side of her pale neck. "Later. I have a present for you, my love."

That seemed to get her attention, Bellatrix turned her gaze on her. "A present?"

"Mhm." Bartemia pressed a kiss to her cheek, lifting her head to whisper in her ear, "A whole family of muggles. They say their family put witches to the torch hundreds of years ago. Want to show them what a real witch is?"

A grin twisted Bellatri'x lips up, just before they met Bartemia's in a searing kiss. "Yes."


End file.
